


#1 Crush

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: I miss my dearest silverhead, M/M, and goodlooking, and handsome, and he's my favourite in the world oh dear god, so damn cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 他仰起脖子任由身上同样一身酒气的男人吻着他的嘴，说是吻更像是漫无目的地触碰以嘴唇为圆心半径五厘米的区域，从鼻尖亲到脸颊亲到下巴上的痣——他不确定自己有没有喝醉，但是他很确定大仓一定是醉了，而且醉得很厉害。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roroo373](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/gifts).



> 送落宝的午睡读物  
> 这个的前传：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8101600
> 
> Crush：通常迅速落入的热恋。

自己今晚可能是酒喝多了，也可能没有。安田被压在墙上时瞬间反省过最后注文的芋头烧酒的确不应该离席前一口气喝完，可这又有什么关系呢？

对，毫无关系。

他仰起脖子任由身上同样一身酒气的男人吻着他的嘴——女人一定受不了这味道可他不是女人——说是吻更像是漫无目的地触碰以嘴唇为圆心半径五厘米的区域，从鼻尖亲到脸颊亲到下巴上的痣——他不确定自己有没有喝醉，但是他很确定大仓一定是醉了，而且醉得很厉害，不然不会之前在出租车里就试图动手动脚。

“好喜欢ヤス哦……やっさん……我还能喝……”

“大仓，”他那时哑着嗓子伸手抓住高个子的胳膊，“你这样会让司机很困扰的。”

和他对外设定的角色不同，安田章大并不是一个手无缚鸡之力之人，控制一个喝得半醉哼着走调小曲的青梅竹马完全不是难事。大仓后半程因为胳膊痛扁着嘴不再说话，安田把他的手机一同没收走——那位漂亮能干的女演员名字在屏幕上一闪而过——以免对方被酒精蒙蔽双眼发出什么不可挽回的丢脸邮件。不过大仓也许就此记恨在心，进了家门甩掉运动鞋一转身将安田用力压在了玄关的墙上。安田的后脑勺咚地一声撞在空心的部分，脑袋嗡得一声只觉得天旋地转，自然也没了力气推搡，干脆软下身子任由情人摆布，当中大概还花了一秒思考是不是因为漂过的头发变细之后减少了缓冲力。

反正之后也是要做这档子事儿的，欲拒还迎一向不是他们的相处模式，只是安田被这么胡乱亲了一会儿内心还是希望能迅速步入正题。他伸手扯住大仓乱糟糟的头发拉开两人距离，看着年轻人迷茫的眼神忍不住笑出了声，空余的手指了指嘴唇：

“在这里呀。”

大仓这回总算准确命中，一边舔过安田平日看不到的一排小歪牙，一边伸手探进他的宽松的运动裤，果不其然直接与半硬的性器来了个亲密接触。安田哼声抓住了大仓的衬衫，剪钝的指甲在背上下划着毫无意义的图案，最后停留第五或第六节颈椎间留下一道道红痕，排成一条整齐的半圆形。

大仓将下巴搁在他宽实的肩膀上，在耳边喃喃说着不可辨识的情话，手指绕着他的银色发尾打转。安田的裤子早被褪到膝盖处，阴茎在情人毫无章法的套弄中倒也迅速升旗，在过热的手掌中流着半透明的前液。

“ヤス……好喜欢你……”

男人整个身子都挂在小个子身上，膝盖强行分开对方的双腿，手上套弄的速度不断加快。他们刚结束冲绳的巡回演唱会，累得好几天都是倒床就睡，用不了多久就能缴械投降。安田仰起脖子小声尖叫着射在大仓的掌心，膝盖警告着无法继续支撑着两人的重量。他推开耍无赖的醉汉，踢开脚踝的裤子，下身赤裸地走进卧室。

大仓在他脱去宽松连帽衫的时候卡点走进卧室，按着他的后腰压在床上。安田没来得及别过脑袋，吃了一口枕头边鹅绒的味道连连皱眉——当然这怪不了任何人，谁叫他早上出门又不铺床。背后的人贴上他的身子，安田被冰凉的金属惊得扭了扭腰；大仓只解开了皮带和拉链，过会儿大腿根肯定会被毛糙的牛仔裤布摩擦得发疼。

不过这一切暂时都不在安田的考虑范围之内，最后一杯烧酒总算迟迟弄晕了他的脑袋。大仓一定是在浴室里找到了以防万一备在支架上的润滑剂，或是安田不记得他什么时候走到床头柜那里去过，这都不重要，重要的是在他身体里快速扩张的修长手指和一定滴得到处都是的润滑剂。他能感觉到冰凉滑腻的液体顺着大腿向下流，像是仅存的一点羞耻逐渐融化成水没了任何形态，甚至吐不出一个单字。

他下意识地伸手有一下没一下地揉着方才释放过的性器，因为酒精的缘故迟迟不愿重新做出反映。大仓像是注意到了这点似的在下一次同时进入四根手指时来回顶弄起最熟悉的腺体，几近是残酷的贴心。这样的快感重复了三五下后忽然又归为空虚，惹得安田不得不回头瞥一眼情人——既然没去床头柜究竟能从哪儿掏出保险套，还是什么时候养成了随身携带的习惯？

当然安田从不会仔细想这些徒使人脑袋胀痛的事，这与他无关。

“ヤス……”大仓俯身凑到他的耳边，手中握着的肿胀性器在扩张完成的穴口摩擦着，“……今天不用套可以吗？”

好吧，现在这事儿与他有关了。

要是他没喝醉的话，之后安田想，无论大仓用再怎样带着鼻音的撒娇语气对他低声恳求说多少句我喜欢你他也一定不会答应，现在早就过了一对一我只对你情比金坚的年纪，用套比起心理上的坎更是生理健康的问题。可当时他一定是彻底醉了才会含糊地嗯了一声，还像是不够似的用力点了点头。

大仓似乎含糊地又说了一声喜欢，迅速插入了他火热的身体。少了一层人工合成材料的阻挡，内壁被逐渐撑开的过程中脑中划过白色噪音，大片火花闪过的钝痛很快因为被彻底的占有化作心灵上的快感。肉体与肉体每一次接触都像是磨损一层外壳，多抽插一次再尖叫一回就离融为一体更近一步。

安田模糊地思考平时有那么热吗？周围的一切都很热：没有新鲜空气紧闭门窗的卧室，大仓在他体内抽插的滚烫性器，还有自己过热的皮肤。鼻子与床单间狭小空间充满的二氧化碳使他头昏脑胀，却像是被开拓身体的阴茎禁锢在原地无法控制脖子。

大仓也发现了他的临时瘫痪，轻轻抓着他的后脑让他转过头去能呼吸新鲜空气，或许是因为被缺氧而夹紧的甬道刺激得差点就此交代。要真的这么因为偶尔无套一分钟就射也未免过于羞耻了，像是圣诞节获得礼物的孩子三秒之内就能拆完八层礼物包装一声尖叫完成极乐的过程。

安田跪着承受着快速的撞击，大仓像是下定决心这次绝不拖泥带水，像个合格的成年人一步到位。他的膝盖因为来回摩擦床单有些疼，上身也逐渐趴在了床上，只有被肩膀与臀部衬托得格外纤细的腰被大仓用力握住，时不时往回拖一些这样安田的前额不至于随着每次的动作都和床头来个亲密接触。

大仓总是在他的背上留下很多牙印和吻痕，这次也不例外。安田总是大方地吐槽说就算我没有什么工作你也不能老是这样，万一被看到了岂不是强迫对我毫无兴趣的八卦小报也得连夜编出一篇标题党的花边新闻。可大仓不喜欢听他这样说，不喜欢听他说自己没有工作不受关注，所以他吸吮着脆弱的皮肤留下又一个红痕。

在大仓用力在蝴蝶骨下咬出一个三天不会退的牙印时，安田知道年轻人快要到了，于是他伸手抓住自己半硬的阴茎也套弄起来，企图晚上再射一次。可大仓的速度比他想象中更快一些。

在性事方面安田从不是一个压抑嗓音的人；声音不大也没有什么荒诞的下流话，但总能随着抽插的节奏喘息，偶尔一两声浓浓鼻音的呻吟。但这样的突如其来——长久没有感受过的被彻底、彻底填满的触觉——锲进身体的滚烫肉刃侵占着他，敏感的肠壁随即被精液冲刷，那种冲破他一切意识界限的彻底放松的感受使他无法克制音量，是彻底无法自控的快感冲破布满结节的声带所能发出的高声尖叫，到了半途戛然而止。

身为一个男人能愿意让一个男人在身体里留下这般几近可耻的烙印是怎样的宽容和放纵；把最赤裸脆弱的部分展示给同性看得清清楚楚又需要怎样的信任与爱。大仓一口咬住他的肩头，低喘着在射完后最后浅浅抽插了几次才依依不舍地离开他的身体，红肿的穴口几次收缩后流出白色浊液，不至于顺着臀瓣流下，更多的是被困在臀缝间，某种意义上比流下更加色情。

安田的腰与膝盖这时终于坚持不住，整个人落在床上。他还没能恢复呼吸就被大仓翻过身来，模模糊糊地被调整成了靠在高个男人怀里的姿势双腿分开。此时精液总算从身体里流出来弄脏了床单，安田没来得及抗议就被大仓再次握住了尚未二次释放的硬挺性器。

“やっさん……”男人咬着怀中人的耳垂，拇指轻轻按压顶端的小孔，“喜欢やっさん。喜欢。”

他像是任性的孩子重复了好多遍，低头埋在安田的发尾深呼吸，鼻子被刚被推过的浅色发根蹭得有些痒。他重复了一遍，喜欢你，喜欢やっさん，再重复一遍安田就能浑身颤抖着再高潮一次，接着再重复一遍、再重复一遍再重复一遍，也许他们就能这样在一起。

先前从裤子口袋里滑出的手机在地上震了震，两人同时目光瞥向屏幕。上头若干个未接来电都属于一个人的名字。安田感觉到背后人身体一僵时没忍住笑，迅速怕是被报复似的仰起头亲吻着大仓布满胡渣的下巴，音调上扬地哦了一声。

“喜欢你。爱你。”

大仓像是没有见自己手机上那些名字似的闭上眼。安田明白的，他们一同长大，安田明白大仓可能想像外国电影里一样在情人的耳边低声说一句谁事后都不会承认说出或是听到的话，我他妈的爱死你了，脑中的模糊人影用糟糕的英语口音重复着——可惜柔和的母语吐不出任何实质性的加强语气词，仅有的几个也与欢欣爱欲无法结合。

 

“喜欢你。”大仓哑着嗓子重复道。

 

尽管不能在一起，但在这七千个日夜里一如既往，世界第一地喜欢你。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://weibo.com/yuunash  
> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com


End file.
